


The Umbrella Academy opens its doors ... again.

by duendecitafeliz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: After stopping the apocalypse, the brothers do not know what to do with their lives.They decide to reopen the academy! They are also waiting for it ...(In which Vanya destroys private property. Klaus adopts animals. Five likes to threaten Starbucks employees. Diego is definitely batman. And Luther does not know what he's doing.)





	The Umbrella Academy opens its doors ... again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like!!

Luther Hargreeves was always an obedient person. Destined to follow orders without questioning and fulfill them, however crazy they may have been. The perfect soldier, the number one, a leader according to his father.

He was the perfect gentleman of the love stories that Allison was secretly reading as a child.

The responsible brother according to his mother.

The diligent student according to Pogo.

Now for the rest of his brothers ... it was a little different story.

*

Then, they managed to stop the end of the world: Vanya had calmed down (after Allison knocked her out with one of the violins abandoned by the terrified and very traumatized musicians) in the battle that Klaus had called white Violin vrs. Black Violin: The sequel (Which was stupid, here's why Klaus is no longer allowed to name anything) Everyone had stopped for a second to rethink what to do with their lives in front of an ice cream in the park (not McDonald's , this was not Marvel).

And they realized that they were all 30-year-old adults (Ahem, 58!) Unemployed and emotionally atrophied with lives slightly worse one than others.

Klaus had commented with some optimism that he had a knitting group in the geriatric two blocks from his home.

They decided, unanimously, that their life was the worst on the list.

Luther wanted to say that at least everything was better than the moon. He was not allowed to speak after that.

That's when it occurred to Five that maybe they could help destroy the multiple apocalypse that could arise in the future.

Diego tried not to be very uncomfortable with the idea that his 58-year-old brother who looked 13 was so excited about the prospect of assassination. (The eager eyes of blood were not a good look in any child, thank you very much).

However I end up accepting with the condition of remaining vigilant.

"You just want to wear your Batman tights" Klaus purred, getting Five and Allison to roll their eyes and Diego give him a well-deserved punch in the arm.

There were no more discussions about the future and Luther could feel calmer. Thinking that everything could go back to how they were before.

Doing missions, fighting, serving ... after all, it was the only thing he knew.

It was what he had done all his life.

For what was created.

*

So maybe the idea of going back to fighting crime with him as a leader and forming a team is not the best idea.

Especially since no one would consider your opinion or your plans.

Five, who did not obey more than his own rules, considered it as relevant as a lamp (and he broke one every week due to his teleportation.) Since Allison, who loved to make changes of decoration, changed the furniture and lamps of place three times per week).

Klaus, who had always lived in his own world (now more, since he was sober), had tried to sell it to a circus in exchange for an elephant last week. ("I offer you the father of King Kong in exchange for Dumbo!") ("Klaus, shut up!")

Vanya, who had always been the most timid and reserved, tried to ignore it just like the reports she sent to her father during his stay on the moon. (Although she had to admit that technically ... it's her fault that she behaves that way.)

Ben, who materialized more often and for longer now that Klaus was learning to master his powers, would look at him curiously for a moment before ignoring him in favor of eating everything his mother could cook. (Apparently, food is not a luxury that occurs in the hereafter)

Allison, who was more concerned with recovering Claire now that she knew the world would collapse if she left Vanya alone for an hour or two, had left a mission to attend her new therapy schedule. ("Sorry, Luther, but Dr. Wyatt called me and if I meet every day he would help me when the judge revises the case" I explain as I threw the sleeping body of one of the thieves after having rumored it)

Diego, who loved a good fight and hated any issue related to paperwork, would literally look for any fight with either a small mafia, a supermarket thief or the car that Luther had bought when they started earning money from the state for their services. (His father had decided to make a plus + for the worst father of the century and had left all his fortune to a charitable pet association)

Klaus thought it was hilarious and had ended up adopting the 42 cats that had that association.

"Ow are so cute!" Klaus cooed the first afternoon he had come with the cats, who purred delightedly at the attention of their eccentric owner.

"You really forget to eat half the days of the week, is it okay for you to take over another life?" Ben's wise voice manifested, achieving a pout in Klaus, and almost a heart attack in Diego.

"I do not want them near my room, and do not give mommy more work," Diego warned, who could have achieved that threatening aura he was trying to achieve if it was not because he was holding two kittens.

Vanya adore cats. Luther supposed it was therapeutic. She was the most helpful to Klaus with the new pets, and while most followed Klaus as moths to light, there were three cats who were totally devoted to her.

Allison would caress one of them absent-mindedly, but would not pay them any more attention.

Five ignored the cats. As with everything he felt was not worthy of his attention (many times they were all living beings on the planet). However, the cats seemed to have a certain fascination with him and followed him everywhere if Klaus was not in the house.

Which of course, brought more discussions.

"Seriously, Klaus, I do not want to see any of your perverted cats when I take a bath."

"They only miss you if they do not see you!"

"I swear I'm going to let them fall from the sixth floor and-"

"Boys! We are in the middle of a mission! THIS IS NOT THE TIME! "

*

Life in the renewed agency of The Umbrella Academy is boring. When there are no missions, and every time there is less, because the bad guys have apparently learned that attacking in this city will make you knives in specific areas of your body that make your offspring in danger, throw your body through the air and hit you against buildings, or your grandmother appears to scold you because "Albert, I did not build you for this, I'm very disappointed" while a three-meter guy with too much body hair throws you into the air too, people know he must keep his shit and Do not fuck others.

So just sit down and complete the paperwork. There is an absurd amount of paperwork for an agency that has opened only three weeks ago. But everyone ignores it because they know that most of that paperwork is due to the damage that Vanya has caused with its power.

She is still learning to control herself and they are still trying to include her and keep their stress to a minimum.

Vanya is excited to participate in the missions, so everyone ignores the fact that she has destroyed a bridge, two cars and many trees and plant life to catch a purse snatcher if that keeps her happy.

And with zero wishes to end the world.

His mother, upon hearing that everyone plans to reopen The Umbrella Academy, organizes the living room with desks for each one.

Five had complained about that as the teenager who looks but claims not to be until he got his own private office.

Luther stopped to ask why Five was the one who got a private office when he was supposed to be the leader, when he noticed that his desk was next to Allison's.

"Weak" Diego had murmured with blank eyes.

Klaus had made kissing noises like the child he really was, making Vanya make strange noises.

Everyone started, worried.

"What was that?" Allison asked surprised. "You're good?"

"I think ... I laughed?"

Great, her sister did not recognize her own laugh.

Luther could tell that it was pretty sad. Even the cats looked at her with some compassion.

Even his mother looked at them with some compassion, and she ... was a robot. ("And not Diego, you know that she does not feel, we are not going to discuss this again")

"That's great!" Klaus applauded, saving them from the uncomfortable atmosphere "We could have a party to celebrate, alcohol, sex and rock and roll" He joke hugging Vanya, who snuggled closer to him.

(After their family time attempts, they noticed that Vanya was hungry for emotional contact.) Which led Allison and Klaus taking turns hugging her every hour, Diego and Five giving patting on the arm or head when she did something right and Luther just smiling .

He still was not allowed to approach

"I'll buy you a present" Diego agreed tentatively.

"We can go get that book you wanted!" Smiled Allison, excited and proud.

Five just nodded. "Same, we can go to the restaurant that you like tonight"

Luther just wondered why everyone acted like it was his birthday.

"I can bring you something if you want, with my next salary" he added. Unfortunately, what they earned was only enough to repair the damage to private property they destroyed with each mission, eat and pay for the damage to their car that Five caused for no apparent reason. (Because Diego had apparently decided to torment his new neighbors, so Luther's car had been forgotten only for Five to decide to ruin it. Later, Luther would swear that they were both just taking turns to damage him.)

Vanya gives everyone a smile and Luther feels it makes it worthwhile.

*  
Sometimes they hear Five screaming inside their office, but most of the time it's surprisingly silent. There has been a week of betting on how he really teleports from his office during the workday and escapes his own paperwork, but he and his frown are always there when Klaus (who has never had any respect for any kind of limit, whether personal or physical) opens the door and asks you to join them for lunch.

However, for a time, Five's screams cease.

It is a change that everyone noticed, but none of them talked about it until Klaus mentions it, decided to take advantage of his excuse to gossip as he assures that it is done in the offices. It has been a month and a half since the apocalypse was averted and Five has been maturing, clearly. I stop tormenting Starbuck employees when I think their coffee is not black enough. Cats have stopped appearing mysteriously on rooftops when they follow him everywhere. And he just accidentally runs over Luther with his car once a week.

And everything would be a positive change and would help to contribute to the peace of the family if not because now Five is dedicated to distributing really spooky smiles that leave everyone wondering if he try to encourage them or secretly plan all their deaths.

Which is enough to make an emergency meeting and make a complaint, leaving Klaus (because he completely lacks survival instincts and is easily bribed with candy or wool to weave) as the one in charge to go find out who has his brother so quiet. Ben and Luther had been totally against going to find out. Wanting to keep Five in his current state (even if his smile gave nightmares to Luther and chills to Ben when he was corporeal enough to feel) but they had been outnumbered by numbers. (He still thinks his car should have received a vote, he was the only victim here).

But the answer comes only when Allison shows them a document of complaint for "the manikin robbery perpetuated by a 13-year-old boy who insulted me in 38 different languages" from a store a few streets away from his home.

Dolores is back and very present at dinner that night when Five decides to reveal to his brothers that:

"She felt lonely there. She did not get along with her friends "

"The other manikins were unpleasant with her?" Diego asked, not knowing very well what to do.

Klaus beside him, laughing silently. A mystery like that had not yet drowned with food.

"Do not worry, he's had bigger things in his mouth before" Ben remarked resignedly when he noticed Luther watching him.

Luther spat the food. "I ... I did not want that mental image"

Ben shrugged with the hint of a smile. Demonstrating what 10 years of living alone with Klaus's company could do to a man.

"Something like that. She was also worried about me." Five nodded softly.

"Well, she's welcome to stay" smiled Allison, who had decorated the library with help books for parents and seemed to have decided to use her brother and her childish appearance   
as a test subject.

But Five's smile and eyes made everyone agree immediately and it did not matter what a mannequin sitting at the table with his own plate of food looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had this idea about two hours ago xD so some clarifications: it will have more chapters if I see that you like and can even give me some other ideas or moments that you would like to see and I will happily write it: D  
> Another thing ... English is not my first language so if one would like to be my beta I will be grateful !!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read! Hope you like! Want a continuation?


End file.
